


A Kiss is Just a Kiss

by Dorksidefiker



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words “sick” and “wrong” might come to mind, but Dormagus wouldn’t really know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss is Just a Kiss

Dormagus took a look at the mess Reilly was making of his bathroom, picking up the mostly empty bottle of mouthwash and swishing the remains of the minty liquid around. “You’re replacing this. Is that my toothbrush?”

Reilly spat into the sink, then snatched the mouthwash bottle back from Dormagus, downing the rest of it.

“You gonna explain?” Dormagus asked, looking at Reilly over the top of his shades.

“She kissed me.”

Dormagus scratched his chin, not even bothering to hide the little grin that was forming on his face. “Deacon owes me twenty bucks.”

Unsurprisingly, this earned the sorcerer a glare. “ _Spider-Girl_ kissed me,” Reilly amended.

Dormagus frowned thoughtfully, looking down at his feet as he thought over this new information. “ _And_?” he finally asked.

“She’s. My. Cousin.” Reilly reminded him, as if that should have made things obvious. That wasn’t new information to Dormagus, but he still didn’t see what difference it made.

“ _And_?” Dormagus repeated.

Reilly stared at Dormagus for a long time, mouth opening and closing slowly. “There is something very wrong with you. She’s my cousin and it’s gross and _wrong_.”

“I’m semi-divine. My mom’s family tree is kinda…” He waggled his hand.

“Incestuous and creepy?” Reilly suggested.


End file.
